


An afternoon at the lake

by appleslovetea



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: A Glimpse into Asami's Past, Fluff, Lovers' Quarrel, M/M, Slice of Life, semi plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleslovetea/pseuds/appleslovetea
Summary: Asami and Akihito spend a summer afternoon at the lake. Takes place in the future of the current story arc.





	An afternoon at the lake

**Author's Note:**

> Asami and Akihito spend a summer afternoon at the lake. Takes place in the future of the current story arc (after Akihito and Asami are finally back together).  
> I've used some elements regarding Asami's past that were disclosed in the Kuroda novel to try to keep the oneshot canon-ish, but I still had to make up most of Asami's past story. I hope nevertheless that it sounds plausible. Happy readings!

The tree tunnel that obscures the view from the forest pathway Akihito walks on abruptly comes to an end, leaving him staring dumbfounded at the idyllic scenery in which he unexpectedly finds himself in.

"Amazing!" He whispers to himself in awe, as he takes in the sight of the crystalline-looking lake and pebbled beach that lay in front of him.

The natural beauty surrounding him looks simply out of this world. Surely such a place could not have come to be so by chance alone, he thinks to himself. By all means, he feels as though he has just stepped into a gifted landscaper’s masterpiece.

An amused voice soon interrupts his reverie though. "Are you planning to stand there all afternoon gawking, Akihito?"

The photographer's stare instantly shifts towards the man walking further ahead, thus breaking the spell he's fallen into, and picking up the picnic basket momentarily laid down to rest on the floor beside his feet, the young man quickly continues along the way, his trainers skipping over the grass with purpose.

By the time he joins Asami on the pebbled beach, the latter is already in the process of laying down a picnic blanket on the floor.

"This place is beautiful!" Akihito exclaims nonetheless, placing the heavy basket on top of the blanket. "I had no idea there was even a lake in this area." He adds, unable to hold back a smile, as he looks at the blue expanse of water in front of them.

"Not a lot of people do." Asami replies nonchalantly, before sitting down beside the basket. "This whole area is part of private property. No one is really ever allowed inside these premises."

Akihito's eyes widen at the remark. "What? W-We're on private property?!" He asks, looking up and down the deserted beach. In truth, he's been wondering for a while now why it is that they are the only two people he's seen around the area so far.

The business man stares up at him sporting a frown. "Yes...What's with the worried look all of a sudden?"

"W-Won't we get in trouble?"

Asami's frown deepens. "And why exactly would we get in trouble?"

"Well, you've just said it yourself. We're on  _private property_. We might get in trouble if someone finds us here." Akihito says nervously, which in turn causes the other man to grin.

"Not when the private property belongs to me."

It takes the photographer a couple of seconds to fully register the surprising piece of information. When he finally does, his chin all but drops to the floor. "Wha--? What do you mean it  _belongs to you_?"

Asami huffs while pulling the shirt he's wearing over his head; exposing his torso to the sun in the process. "As in 'I bought it, so therefore I own it'. What do you think I mean?"

Akihito sits down beside the business man, momentarily ignoring the physical reactions that seeing Asami undress always provokes in him. "Why didn't you ever tell me you owned a place like this?"

Asami stops midway of unbuckling his belt, seeming to genuinely ponder on the question.

"I suppose I forgot I own it." He shrugs after a moment, resuming the task at hand.

Now it’s Akihito's turn to frown. "How can anyone possibly  _forget_  they own a place like this?!"

When Asami's reply comes down to a mere blank stare, Akihito sighs in defeat. "Never mind!" He rolls his eyes while opening the picnic basket and emptying its contents onto the blanket; all the while thinking to himself: " _Rich people_!"

"I assume the place is to your liking though." Asami says a minute later, already laying down on his back and enjoying the feel of the afternoon sun against his bare skin; eyes closed; folded shirt being used as a pillow. "You did say you wanted a sunny, quiet place for the picnic."

"Yeah..." Akihito replies, hoping he's not blushing. A part of him is still gobsmacked that Asami has actually agreed to go on a (let's face it) _date_ with him.

"But I wish you'd have told me there would be a lake here." He adds, turning his warm face in the direction of the water. "Now I want to go swim badly."

Asami looks at him through half open eyelids. "Then go swim."

"I didn't bring my swim trunks."

The business man chuckles; a low, seductive sound that makes the photographer's stomach flutter. "And since when is that enough to stop you?"

The young man stares at the lake hesitantly. The calm waves on the lake's surface sure do look inviting...

"There is no one here but us, Akihito." He hears Asami say in a reassuring tone, but still he doesn't move.

The next thing he hears is another amused chuckle. "If you don't want to go swim naked because you feel shy about it, I can promise you I won't look."

The young man blushes at the words despite himself. "Yeah, right."

"Although I find it to be a little late in the game for you to feel shy around me, wouldn't you agree?"

Good thing the older man has closed his eyes again in the meantime; otherwise he would see Akihito sticking out his tongue at him.

"Go swim, will you? You're far too noisy and I want to sleep for a while. I'm tired." Asami tells him amidst a yawn.

"...Hey, Asami." The young man asks after a while has passed.

"Mm?"

"There aren't any... weird fish in this lake, right?"

"Depends... Do you find catfish weird?"

"Huh... how big of a catfish are we talking about here?"

"..."

"Asami?"

"..."

"Are you sleeping already?" Akihito asks; his voice soft.

When he's yet again greeted by silence, he slowly leans down towards the older man's sleeping form and places a peck on Asami's lips.

"Thank you for bringing me here." He whispers amidst a smile.

In the next moment Akihito is standing back up, toeing out of his Nikes and stripping down to his underwear.

Despite Asami's reassurance that they're the only two people around, he still carefully surveils their surroundings, before pulling off his boxer shorts and quickly making a run for the lake, where he dives head on, as soon as the water's deep enough.

The refreshing effect of the cool liquid against his warm skin feels wonderful and Akihito soon finds he has swum all the way to the middle of the lake.

Once there, he lets himself float on his back for a long time, being rocked to and fro by the gentle waves. And he would have stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon, were it not for the brief yet fierce grip he suddenly feels on his ankle, which pulls him right under water.

Panic instantly takes over the young man and when he resurfaces, coughing out the water he nearly swallowed, his eyes are frantically searching all around him for the unknown source of his sudden distress.

The sound of laugher behind him, however, quickly gives him an idea of what has just taken place.

Unsurprisingly, he turns to find Asami a few inches away from him; wet hair glued to the business man's forehead; mischievous smile plastered on his lips.

"Are you mental, Asami?!" Akihito all but yells.

When the only reply the young man receives ends up being more laughter, he uses his hand as a shovel and throws a handful of water towards the other man.

"Hey!" Asami protests, albeit still amused.

"Stop laughing!"

"You'd be laughing too if you saw the look on your face just now."

"I thought you were the freaking Loch Ness monster!"

Asami arches an eyebrow at the comment. "That's in Scotland, Akihito."

The young man chooses to ignore him. "Damn, my heart is still pounding like crazy!" Akihito complains, taking a hand to his chest. "What are you doing here anyway? You were supposed to be sleeping."

"You really didn't think I'd let you swim alone, did you?... Not with all the giant catfish around."

"G-Giant catfish? W-What giant catfish?"

The photographer looks around in panic again, trying to spot any unusual movements in the water's surface surrounding them, only to realize, as his concerned eyes shift again towards Asami and the latter's more than obvious grin, that he's being played with again.

"You!" He points an accusatory finger at the older man.

"Always so gullible." Asami retorts, shaking his head before swimming towards the photographer. "No wonder you keep getting yourself in trouble."

"Well, that wasn't funny." Akihito protests, nevertheless allowing Asami´s arms to circle his torso underwater.

"I beg to differ." The other man retorts in a husky voice, placing a wet kiss under Akihito's ear. "I found it to be exceedingly entertaining."

A shallow moan of approval ends up escaping the young man's lips.

"Did you like that?" Asami teases, placing more kisses down the younger man's neck.

"N-No."

"I think you're lying." Asami whispers against Akihito's ear, while one of his hands travels up the photographer's thigh, causing the latter to shiver.

"Come on, Asami. Stop it already, will you?"

The young man tries to swim away, but while attempting the feat his hip suddenly brushes against a very stiff part of Asami's anatomy, causing Akihito's breath to catch in his throat.

"Are you hard, you bastard?!"

Asami stares down at him in amusement. "Oh, and you're not?" He asks, and to prove his point, his hand cups Akihito's erection underwater.

The photographer nearly yelps on account of the touch.

"That's...just because the water's cold." He says timidly, trying to disentangle Asami's hand from his throbbing member.

"Right..."Asami snorts unconvinced, and to further torture the younger man, he starts massaging the length of the latter's shaft.

"A-Asami..." Akihito begins to protest, but soon his protests are turning into moans of pleasure.

"Hey, how fast can you swim back to shore?" Asami asks when he senses Akihito is about to climax.

"F-Faster than you."

"Such confidence!" The business man smirks, suddenly releasing his hold on the photographer. "Care to bet on it?"

The conceited look on the older man's face only serves to irritate Akihito. "Fine by me." He answers; trying to ignore the ache Asami's sudden neglect has produced in his groin area. "What should we bet on?"

"Loser has to give the winner a blowjob."

"Wha-?!"

The older man grins. "Glad you agree."

"Hey! I didn't-"

"Ready?" Asami asks, positioning himself beside the photographer.

"But-"

Akihito has barely a moment to prepare himself for the impending race, when he notices that the business man's stare has suddenly become fixated on a spot over his head.

"What's that in the water behind you, Akihito?" Asami asks; eyes widening with unmasked surprise.

"What?!" Akihito exclaims, clearly panicking as he turns around in the water, only to be greeted by the shallow lake waves.

When he hears the sound of Asami splashing in the water, he knows that he has been played with for a third time this afternoon.

"Hey!! That's cheating!" He shouts.

And quickly launches himself swimming after Asami. 

* * *

 

Akihito feels as if his heart is about to burst.

Deep down he knows it's pretty silly of him to feel this anxious after all this time, but he can't really help it. Like in all other previous occasions, it's as if he's lost all control over his emotions. They are no longer his to command.

The young man keeps his eyes closed as two hands travel down the sides of his torso, biting down his lower lip to keep himself from moaning out loud when he feels an open mouth kiss being planted just below his navel, followed by another one further down, and another one, and another one …

“Stop teasing, will you?” He says when the kisses suddenly shift towards his hip line.

A low chuckle is all Akihito hears in reply before he feels the weight of a torso on his chest and a pair of lips silencing his complaint.

Asami’s lips taste like salt water and his wet fringe tickles the younger man’s forehead so much that Akihito starts laughing mid-kiss, causing the business man to brake it and to stare down at the photographer with an arched eyebrow.

“What is it?”

Akihito stares at Asami through half open eyelids, noticing how the summer sunlight gives the older man's wet skin an almost ethereal glow.

Asami looks almost unworldly and the sudden realization of it makes the photographer’s heart skip a bit.

He has a feeling he's blushing when he finally answers. “You’re cold.” He says, and places his palms on Asami’s broad chest trying to push him off of himself.

An action which is performed to no avail though, for Asami's quick to capture Akihito's wrists with just one hand. “I suppose you’ll just have to warm me up then.” He says, lowering his face towards the younger man again.

“Hey, I thought you said you were tired. That you wanted to sleep or something.”

The grin that Asami greets him with is wolfish-like. “Correct use of the past tense.” He says, and before Akihito has a chance to protest yet again he silences the younger man with another kiss.

The kiss is long and thorough and halfway through it, the young man becomes so consumed with lust that he surrenders to it completely and doesn't even put up a fight when Asami rolls them over the picnic blanket, with Akihito ending up sprawled on top of him like a content kitten.

The business man takes advantage of the position to slide a hand between Akihito’s thighs; further teasing him by gently rubbing the latter’s entrance with two fingers.

He can tell the photographer is about to lose it, and sure enough, as soon as his middle finger pushes past the tight entrance, Akihito brakes the kiss and moans out so loud that the sound ends up scaring off a group of birds from a nearby tree, which immediately take flight with a loud shriek of their own.

The young man’s instant mortification is further enhanced by the fact that Asami, the otherwise serious, no-nonsense man that he's known by everyone to be, suddenly bursts out laughing at the scene.

Akihito indeed feels so embarrassed, he actually freezes; his increasingly red cheeks pretty much the only evidence that he has not suddenly turned into stone.

“Well, now that we've established that you're in the mood,” Asami says once his laughter dies down. “it’s time for you to get to work.” He remarks, giving a playful smack to one of Akihito’s butt cheeks.

“Huh? What do you mean ‘get to work’?”

“Well, you did lose the race Akihito…”

“Hey! I only lost it because you  _cheated_!”

“Excuses." Asami retorts, rolling his eyes. "You know very well I swim faster than you. Now be a good boy and I promise I’ll make you feel good too afterwards.” He moves in to place a kiss on the photographer's collarbone, but Akihito moves up and away from him at the last second.

“I refuse!" He states firmly, sitting on the other side of the picnic blanket with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "You cheated and you know it.”

The other man sighs, propping himself up on his elbows for a moment. “Fine! Let’s call it a tie this time then. Turn your front side this way. I’ll do you too.”

It's plainly clear by the way Akihito's face changes color that that's not the answer he expected to receive from the other man. "What makes you think I'm even in the mood anyway?" He asks, turning his face towards the lake in order to avoid Asami's amused gaze.

"I can see your erection from here, Akihito."

Busted! Is there no end to the young man's mortification today?

"Come here." He hears Asami say; voice filled with unmistakable lust.

But Akihito shakes his head in reply to the request.

"No?" The older man asks, and even though the young man is still not looking back at him, he knows that Asami is smiling; his defiance no doubt helping to fuel the business man's desire for him.

" _You_  come here." Akihito says boldly; face finally turning towards the other man; piercing him with his own lustful gaze.

For a few moments nothing happens, but just as Akihito's anxiousness threatens to resurface, Asami grins, standing up and walking the short distance that separates the two of them, before sitting back down in front of Akihito.

He's close enough for the young man to touch him, and so the latter does; placing a hand on Asami's chest; feeling smooth skin against his fingertips, both still cool from swimming in the lake.

The older man breaths in slowly and Akihito traces his fingers along the broad chest towards the heart area. Asami breaths out, and the younger man can feel every heartbeat reverberating against his touch.

He experiences an odd urge to cry when one of Asami's hands comes up to cover his own, flattening his palm against the business man's chest. Asami's heart is beating fast, Akihito notices. Very fast indeed.

He looks up with a smile, intent on cracking a joke about it, but the way Asami is looking at him at the moment steals the words right out of Akihito's mouth, rendering him dead silent.

Possessiveness is too lame of a word to describe what he is seeing in the older man's eyes. Something rawer, more primal, something that cannot quite be put into words pours out of Asami's eyes instead.

They stay like that for a few moments, mystified by each other’s gaze until Asami suddenly pulls himself up on his knees, forcing Akihito onto the same position with a strong hold on the younger man's waist.

A brief yet powerful kiss on the lips and Asami's mouth travels downwards, the rasp of his stubble against Akihito's neck tickling the latter.

The young man closes his eyes and nibbles on his swollen lip, reveling at the attention of his neck is receiving.

In time Asami switches the neck for an ear, sucking gently at the lobe; enticing a shiver out of Akihito, who breathing increasingly faster now reaches out, and pulls Asami's torso until it collides with his own.

The feel of  the other man's hardness against his lower belly causes a fire to spread between his thighs, and Akihito fancies he's no longer thinking straight when his hand releases its hold on Asami's shoulder and travels downwards, firmly grasping the other man's erection, demanding more from it.

An almost guttural sound escapes Asami's throat when Akihito's fingers start working magic across his hardened length.

All softness is gone within a moment and by the time Asami lays Akihito back down on the blanket, neither of them really cares anymore who it was who lost the bet. 

* * *

 

**(Later that afternoon)**

  
Akihito doesn't know if it's the warm sun or the feel of Asami’s fingers travelling up and down his stomach that's responsible for his inebriated-like state.

He just knows that he doesn't want the sensations he is feeling at the moment to stop.

“Can we stay here?” He asks; eyes still closed. “For like,… forever?”

He feels more than hears Asami’s reply; the business man’s chest, currently supporting the weight of Akihito’s head and shoulders, reverberating with a quiet chuckle.

“Seriously,” The photographer says, craning his neck so that he can look at Asami’s face. “I don’t think I’ll be able to leave this place.”

He sees Asami's free hand come up to ruffle his hair. “We can come back here again. Don’t worry.”

Akihito turns his head to look back at the lake; a quiet sigh escaping his lips. “I bet this place cost a fortune.”

“A small one, if my memory doesn’t fail me.”

“What are you planning to do with it?” The young man enquires; the feel of Asami’s fingers running through his hair beginning to make him feel sleepy.

“Build a new hotel resort. This place is fairly close to Mt. Fuji. A resort in this area will be very profitable. I’ve encountered some issues with City Hall because of the project though. That’s why construction hasn’t started yet, but it will soon. I just need to take care of some loose ends.”

The comment makes Akihito's head turn back towards the business man; the former’s eyes narrowing in sudden suspicion.

A reaction to which Asami replies with a smirk. “Relax. There’s nothing illegal about the project. Just some environmental bureaucracy that needs to be sorted out with City Hall before they give their ok for construction to start. There’s no news’ scoop here, photographer-san.”

Somehow Akihito isn't entirely convinced.

Before he can ask anything else though, a cell phone’s incoming message ringtone interrupts their conversation.

At the sound, Asami moves to sit up on the picnic blanket, forcing Akihito to do the same, and while the former rummages through his discarded clothes looking for his iPhone, the latter decides to attack the picnic food that up until now has remained untouched.

He notices how the older man frowns a couple of times while reading through the message he’s just received.

“Work?” Akihito enquires, while chewing on a piece of peanut butter sandwich with gusto.

Asami shakes his head in reply. “It’s just Kirishima forwarding to me some new penthouse blueprints. He said he was going to do so this afternoon.”

“New penthouse blueprints?...Why?”

“Because I’m getting tired of living in hotel rooms.” The business man says, studying one of the mentioned prints more intently. “Aren't you? It’s about time I find a new apartment, don’t you think?”

Akihito swallows hard; his heart suddenly picking up pace inside his chest.

“Say, are you free tomorrow afternoon?”

“W-Why do you ask?”

“This penthouse apartment in downtown Ginza looks promising.” Asami says, frowning in concentration while looking at the iPhone screen. “Kirishima says he can arrange for a viewing between 4 and 5 pm tomorrow. Is that timeslot ok for you?”

“I-I guess…But…why do you want me to tag along?”

“This one has a dark room already built in it. It seems the previous owner was a photographer. It beats having to develop your photos in a bathroom, doesn’t it?” Asami continues, completely oblivious to the nerve rack that Akihito's quickly turning into right beside him.

“But…Asami…I…”

“Don’t tell me you want me to pick the new penthouse without your inpu-“ The sentence dies in Asami’s mouth as soon as he shifts his stare from the cell phone screen towards Akihito.

“What is it?” He asks; eyes suddenly narrowing towards the younger man.

“What?”

“You have that look on your face.”

“W-What look?”

“That look you always get when you’re about to tell me something I’m not going to like hearing.”

Akihito gulps; a nervous laugh escaping his lips.

“It’s just that…” He says, massaging the back of his neck with his hand. A sign Asami knows means he is nervous. “You see, I…”

"You what, Akihito?"

"Huh..."

“Spit it out!”

“Ialreadyfoundanapartmentforme!” The young man says in one go.

“You…what?”

“I... already found an apartment for me." Akihito repeats, more slowly this time.

He's silent afterwards, his eyes shifting towards the stretch of picnic blanket that separates him from Asami.

He patiently waits for the other man's angry outburst to start, but seconds turn into minutes and not a peep reaches his ears from Asami's side of the blanket.

When the photographer finally gathers up enough courage to chance glancing upwards again, the icy stare he's greeted with makes a chill run down his spine.

"Explain." Is all that Asami says.

To someone unfamiliar with the business man, his tone might have sounded completely neutral... Akihito knows better than to be fooled by it though.

The young man coughs to clear his throat, hoping not to choke on his next words.  
"Right... So, do you remember my friend Takato? Little Hiro's dad?"

The moment the toddler's name leaves his lips, he notices a grimace appearing on Asami's face. He figures that a series of not so pleasant memories are probably flooding the other man's mind at the moment, and thus he quickly continues on:

"So Takato has owned an apartment in downtown Shinjuku for many years now. He was actually living there before he got married and has been renting it out for the last couple of years."

He risks another quick glance Asami's way, but the other man still sports the same unreadable expression. Knowing the man's character as well as he does though, Akihito suspects Asami knows where this conversation is going.

"The contract with the last of his tenants ended a few weeks ago and, well... since Takato knew I had been looking for an apartment for a while..."

"He offered the apartment to you." Asami finishes.

Akihito nods, unable to look the business man in the eyes.

"And let me guess," Asami continues. "You've already signed a contract with him?"

Another silent nod from the photographer confirms the older man's suspicion.

"When?"

"Last Monday." Akihito replies. "...I'm supposed to move in in two week."

"Cancel it."

"Huh?"

"Cancel the contract. Tell your friend you've found a better place in the meantime."

"But I haven't." Akihito says, looking back at Asami and noticing how the other man's lips morph into a thin line before he continues:

"Didn't I just tell you that I'm already looking into new apartment arrangements?"

"But I need to get my own place!" Akihito exclaims, averting his eyes from Asami yet again.

Why of all times do they have to be having this conversation right now? And with both of them fully naked! As if Akihito isn't feeling vulnerable enough already…

"Why?"

The young man can't tell by the tone of Asami's question if the business man is left feeling amused or irritated by his last remark.

"The living arrangements with you..." He starts nonetheless. "They were only meant to last until the whole Momohara Ai incident died down, remember? And let's face it, the whole thing had already died down months before the attack on the penthouse took place..."

Asami does not refute the comment. How can he? They both know it to be the truth.

"So you want to have your own place. Is that it?"

"Yeah..." Akihito replies; his voice low. "I guess."

"Liar." The other man snorts, which only manages to piss off Akihito. 

"Well, it's not like we could live together forever! I was bound to have to leave someday. Why not now?"

"I don't see why you'd have to leave."

"Are you joking?! Do you want to live with me like a real couple then?"

"Is that what you think we are, Akihito?"

Asami's mocking smile is infuriating.

"I don't know what we are! That's the problem." Akihito says, and then in a lower voice: "That was always the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"..."

"Akihito."

"I mean, what am I to you?" The young man finally asks, for once voicing out loud his inner doubts. "Am I your housemate? Your fuck buddy? Another one of your errand guys that you can throw away if I screw up on the job? One thing's for sure, I'm not your boyfriend, or your lover...at least not in a normal way."

The honesty behind Akihito's questions seems to disarm Asami, so much so that for several seconds the only sound they hear is that of the birds going about their business on the nearby trees.

As time drags on, Akihito's heart sinks into his stomach. He has never wished so much for a hole to open up on the ground and swallow him whole.

"Do you dislike living with me, Akihito?" Asami eventually asks; his voice calm and composed.

"...No."

"Or being with me?"

"No."

"You like me, don't you? Isn't that enough for you to want to stay by my side?"

"I'm well aware that you know that I like you, ok? You don't need to rub that on my face." Akihito retorts angrily. "And this isn't about what  _I_ feel for  _you_ , remember? We were talking about the other way around."

The older man shrugs. "It boils down to the same thing. Or do you honestly think I would have kept you by my side for this long if I didn't feel the same way as you?"

The matter-of-fact manner with which Asami pronounces the words causes Akihito's eyes to widen in disbelief.

A reaction which bring out a chuckle from the other man. "What a face you're making Akihito! Are you  _that_  surprised?” Asami asks while arching an eyebrow at the photographer. "I think I've managed to prove to you on more than one occasion just how important you are to me."

Akihito's cheeks are quickly turning crimson. "...I know that...That's not it." He says.

"What then? What has gotten you so upset to make you want to stop living with me?"

"What we have right now...it´s just not enough for me..."

Asami frowns at the revelation. "Why not?"

"Because, I...I don't feel like we're..."

"What? A real couple?"

Akihito's subsequent silence is more than enough proof that the other man's assumption is correct.

The latter can't help a bitter laugh from escaping his lips.

"So what? Do you want me to court you or something? You should know by now that that is not my thing."

"It's not even that."

"Then what is it about? Just come out and say it, damn it! You're talking in circles."

"I don't know anything about your life! There, I've said it! We've been fooling around for two years and I still know close to nothing when it comes to your life. And that's... not normal."

Asami's expression remains impassive, only a small twitch of his nose serving as an indicator that he's not enjoying the conversation one bit.

"You know all that you need to know." He states firmly.

The photographer snorts in reply, a sign that seems to indicate he expected such an answer from the other man.

"Alright then, what is it that you so desperately wish to find out about my life?"

"Anything...everything. Normal stuff you'd want to know about the person you're sleeping with."

"Such as?"

"Such as, where were you born? Do you have any siblings? How come you never talk about your parents? Where are they? Do you even have a family? Why is it that you can speak fluent Swedish of all languages? Where did you go to school? Where did you learn how to fire a gun? Who gave you all that S&M shit you used to store in the old panic room? And most importantly, what is it that you do for a living? What is it that you  _really_  do for a living?"

Asami’s eyes narrow ever so slightly. "That's a lot of questions."

"Reasonable ones though."

"Intrusive ones, actually."

"For crying out loud, we've been fucking each other for two years! Is it that much of a pain to let me get to know you better?"

"Now you’re sounding like a woman."

"A woman would have slapped you by now."

The business man smirks at the remark. "Which is why I stopped dating women years ago." He says.

"You sure can be a real jerk when you want to, you know?" Akihito says, and the stern look that Asami bestows on him seems to indicate that, as far as the other man is concerned, their conversation is over.

"Why do I even bother?" The young man says out loud to himself when it becomes clear that the older one is not going to say anything else on the subject. "It's always going to be like this with you, isn't it?" He adds directly towards Asami, just before standing up and starting to gather up his discarded clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my clothes so I can leave! What does it look I'm doing?"

Akihito knows painfully well that if he stays near Asami for much longer he will soon start shedding tears, and he will be damned if he is to show any signs of weakness in front of the other man. He's already humiliated himself in front of him this afternoon far enough.

Without bothering getting dressed or even saying goodbye, the young man stomps towards the forest pathway, cursing under his breath all the way back to where Asami parked his BMW, only to realize, as he stops next to the vehicle, that the keys are with the older man.

Not that it would make much difference to the overall scenario if Akihito actually had the keys with him, seeing as the photographer doesn't really know how to drive a car in the first place.

"Shoot!" Akihito curses out loud, and to vent out his frustration, he kicks the front tire of the BMW until his foot hurts, after which, he hurriedly starts dressing while mentally trying to calculate just how long it will take him to walk all the way back to Tokyo.

He's just finished pulling his t-shirt over his head when he hears Asami's voice behind him.

"Wait." The older man says, and for once the voice seems deprived of its usual authoritative tone. Quite the opposite, Asami pronounces the word more like one would pronounce a plea.

Maybe that's what causes Akihito to turn round instead of running away. Whatever the reason for it, when he does turn round to face the other man, he finds the latter also already dressed, and standing by the beginning of the pathway that leads up to the lake.

Asami too seems to have dressed in a hurry; his shirt having been left unbuttoned; its edges flapping about with the warm breeze.

They stare at each other in silence, neither apparently too keen on being the one to re-start their previous conversation.

Akihito's about to lose his patience again, but then Asami sighs tiredly. "Is it that important to you?...Knowing those things about me?" The older man asks.

Akihito nods and in turn Asami replies by sighing again while pulling a hand through his hair.

He then walks towards the car and leans against the driver's door, right beside Akihito.

"Alright then," He concedes. "But no new questions until I finish talking."

The photographer nods once more, afraid that any misword on his part might cause the other man to reconsider what he’s about to do.

Asami's gaze remains on the photographer for another moment or so, until he turns it towards the forest in front of them and so begins:

"I was born in Tokyo." He says. "And as far as I know I am an only child... I suppose that that is fortunate though, considering my parents were always unfit for the role."

When Akihito raises an eyebrow at the sarcasm contained in his comment, he adds:

"Neither my mother or father were very keen on parenthood...or marriage. Theirs was arranged by their respective families. Old money and old family names, you see." Asami says, unable to conceal a bitter smile.

"Either way, they divorced shortly after I was born. I stayed with my mother at her family estate in Tokyo for a few years, being raised mostly by nannys, but then my mother decided she wanted to travel the world and figured she had no space for a kid amongst her luggage... She sent me to live with my father when I was 6. Last time I heard from her she was living in the south of France with some klutz half her age."

He's silent for a few seconds after that; his gaze lost somewhere over the canopy of trees.

"We never had much of a relationship to be honest, but frankly we both prefer it that way... She calls the office every couple of years around my birthday. Kirishima is normally the one who picks up; tells her I'm busy and that I'll return the call."

Akihito suspects he never does.

"As for my father..." A brooding look takes over the older man, instantly darkening the atmosphere around him. His eyes narrow almost immediately, but whatever images are passing through them at the moment, they seem to come exclusively from within the depths of Asami's mind.

"My father was a Japanese ambassador for many years," He continues. "and so lived abroad for long periods of time. He just so happened to be stationed in Sweden when I was sent to him, and he wasted no time in enrolling me in a boarding school as soon as I arrived. I stayed at the boarding school until I was 15; that's how I learned to speak fluent Swedish."

"You lived abroad for that long?" Akihito asks surprised, forgetting his earlier promise.

Asami does not seem to mind the interruption though. "Most of my life, actually." He says, with something that resembles a smile. "I did come back to Japan for a few months around the time I was 17, but for good, only after I finished my MBA and by then I was way into my twenties."

"That's odd." Akihito says, thinking aloud.

"How so?"

"Your official records. The ones I managed to gather when I first met you. They don't mention anything about you living abroad for so long."

Asami does not seem at all surprised by the piece of information. "You have my father to blame for that." He says. "He was very particular in covering my tracks around the world. He did that for all of those who worked for him."

"Huh? What do you mean 'worked for him'?"

"...I suppose I can say that I inherited part of the family business."

The young man looks increasingly confused. “I…don’t follow. What do you mean exactly?”

"My father was a complex man, Akihito. A complex and very powerful man. He used his position as a foreign ambassador as a cloak to disguise his real occupation."

All of a sudden a lightbulb turns on inside Akihito's mind. The pieces that compose Asami's mysterious life puzzle suddenly sliding into place all at once.

"He was an illegal weapons dealer?" The young man chances.

Asami nods. "The best there ever was, some say."

"And you...?"

"Got sucked into the life. I suppose my father saw I had potential for the business. He inducted me into it when I was 15."

Akihito's outrage at what he has just heard is hard to contain. "How could he do such a thing to his own son? Where is he now?"

"Dead." Asami answers, and his voice sounds oddly detached as he pronounces the word. "A lost bullet took him down during a shootout with a Hong Kong triad gang. I was already back in Japan at the time, setting up my own business, my own connections."

He sees the shock on the younger man's features and adds:

"It was the sort of ending he would have liked for his life, of that I'm sure. My father was not the type who glorified old age and a peaceful retirement."

They both know the next question is unavoidable, but still Akihito takes his time in asking it.

"...How come you never quit the business?"

 "I did." Asami answers, noticing the surprised look on the younger man's face. "For a while at least." He adds while sporting a lopsided smile. "But what I found in that short period of time is that it's impossible to quit it and start over with a clean slate. Besides Akihito, I am very good at what I do, and I would be lying if I were to say I regret or resent the money and power the business has brought me. The truth is I don't. Not one bit."

He recognizes the look that Akihito gives him at the moment and raises a hand to ruffle the young man's hair. "But before you start making movies inside that hyperactive brain of yours, I'll have you know that I do not negotiate with terrorists, or with any type of armed groups. I mostly deal in antique weapons and my clients are often boring, rich old men who can think of nothing better to spend their fortunes on."

Akihito snickers. "Right...Boring, rich old men...You mean like the ones who attacked us at your old penthouse?"

The irony in his words is impossible to ignore.

Asami choses his next words carefully. "Well, sometimes some deals go sour. And I didn’t say they were  _nice_  men, Akihito. Truth be told, it is a dangerous business. There is no denying it."

His thumb gently traces the side of the photographer's cheek curving towards the lips, but still the younger man regards him with the same fierce expression.

Asami sighs. "I know that I am not an easy man Akihito, and I know that my life cannot exactly be qualified as standard. I crush whoever stands in my way and I retaliate with no mercy against those who seek vengeance. I am who I am, and I can't change that."

And Akihito knows this. If he’s to be truly honest with himself he has to admit that he’s always known, and this knowledge is apparent in the way he bites his lower lip and shifts his gaze towards the floor. Making peace with Asami’s dark side is still a daily struggle for him though, but there is something else that he also needs to know. And that is something only Asami can share.

And the older man is aware of this. "The truth is that I've lived my entire life convinced that I didn't need or want anyone's love.” Asami says, placing a hand under Akihito’s chin and lifting it gently so that their eyes meet. “But I want yours, Akihito. I need it... Boyfriend, lover, I don’t have any use for such labels. The only thing I care for is that you are mine and mine alone,... forever."

Asami feels the young man tremble under his touch and watches as Akihito’s eyes close just before the latter leans his forehead against the business man’s chest; arms coming up to circle round Asami’s back. 

"Why of all people did I have to fall for you?" Akihito whispers.

"Don't know.” Asami replies; his voice soft as he returns the other man’s embrace. “I'm happy you did though." He adds, kissing the top of Akihito’s head while listening to the latter’s quiet sigh.

"...At what time did you say Kirishima could schedule the apartment viewing for tomorrow?" The photographer asks after a while has passed.

"Between 4 and 5 pm."

"Make it 4:30 then."

"Fine. I'll let him know."

"Oh, and Asami?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for sharing your past with me. It hope it wasn’t too hard."

"No." Asami answers truthfully. "But that doesn't mean I enjoyed the experience. The past is the past, Akihito. I never cared to dwell on it. And I hope you're not planning on turning this into a daily event."

Akihito shakes his head against Asami’s chest; concealing a smile from the older man.

"So did I answer all of your most pressing queries about me?" There is a hint of amusement in Asami’s question.

Akihito is about to say ‘yes’, but then he remembers something. "Actually, no. You skipped one." He says, looking up towards the other man.

"Did I?" Asami asks intrigued while mentally running through the list of questions he recalls Akihito asking earlier on. "Ah yes, the one about the S&M gear." But he doesn’t add anything after that.

"Well?"

A curious expression comes over Asami’s face then. “…I’m afraid that’s connected to a very long story.”

“I have time.” Is Akihito’s prompt reply, but for some reason the other man seems reluctant to pursue the subject, instead releasing the hold he has on the photographer’s waist. “Aren’t you hungry?” He asks. “I know I am. How about we get back to the beach and attack that picnic basket?  No point in letting all that food go to waste.” He adds, turning round and heading for the forest pathway.

Akihito laughs. “Are you purposely changing the subject?”  

Asami stops to stare at the youngster over his shoulder. “You don’t need to know  _everything_ , Akihito.” He replies with a sly smile.

The photographer bites his lower lip, a plan quickly forming in his mind. “Tell you what. Let’s have another race. If I make it to the beach first, you have to tell me the  _whole_  story, no matter how long it is.”

"And what if I win?” Asami grins.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something you want from me.” Akihito replies, rolling his eyes.

“Fair enough, I suppose.” The other man shrugs.

“But hey,  _no cheating_  this time!”

“The thought has not even crossed my mind, Akihito.” Asami swears as the photographer walks over to stand by his side.

“Ready?” The young man asks. “On the count of 3. 1…,2,…3!”

The sound of the car alarm suddenly going off behind them, causes Akihito to jump up in the air and immediately turn round towards the source of the disturbance.

“What the hell?!” He yelps, realizing a moment too late that Asami is no longer beside him.

When he turns towards the forest pathway again, the only thing he sees of the other man is the back of latter’s shirt already disappearing behind the first curve on the path.

It is more than obvious to Akihito that Asami has been the one to activate the alarm via the car keys, and as he launches himself in rapid pursuit, Akihito swears he will find a way to make the other man pay for tricking him yet again.


End file.
